The Locomotive Manipulation
by woodland59
Summary: A small Fiyeraba (belated) Valentine's Day one-shot. Based on a scene from the TV Show, 'The Big Bang Theory'. Slight Gelphie at the end.


**A/N: Okay, first of all, I'm SO sorry I haven't updating my recent stories. I've been busy studying for tests/quizzes, reading from my dystopian basket my mom bought for me at an auction, and watching what actually inspired this little one-shot here: The Big Bang Theory.**

**I want to say I really enjoy this show. While it's humorous and upbeat, its pairings are part of what really has me excited. Especially what happened in an episode (the moment is so hard to believe I find myself watching the episode countlessly) recently. I love Shamy, Sheldon and Amy. They've dated for three years, and over that time span they've cuddled, she's kissed him (while drunk, admittedly, and in a moment of ecstasy when she received a diamond tiara from him) he even took her hand once. But never, in any world has Sheldon…**_**kissed Amy!**_** SQUEE! Yeah, I've got no life. It's just…well, what happens in this one-shot with Fiyeraba is basically what happened in the episode. **

**So basically, picture Amy as someone similar to Elphaba, and Sheldon as someone that's the complete opposite of Fiyero. Anywho…hope you enjoyed my little rant. I hope fans and people who've never heard of this show will enjoy this short one-shot!**

He was staring at her, angry obvious in his azure-colored eyes. His arms were folded across his chest in what looked humorously like a stubborn child having a temper tantrum. His cheeks were flushed with rage as he stared at her. "So, never had romance before, Elphaba Thropp? So why do you blame me?"

Elphaba averted her eyes uncomfortably. She stared down at her feet. Finally, she mumbled, "I don't know."

The truth was, it had just slipped out. This stupid crush on her best friend's boyfriend was driving her insane. And now, Galinda had invited her along to a date with them on a fully functioning, vintage train. Elphaba hated trains. But she really didn't want to spend Valentine's Day alone, so she went with them.

And now, Galinda had gone off to the bathroom to vomit from getting drunk. Fiyero and Elphaba had gotten into a heated argument about the concept of romance. Elphaba had stated it was pointless unless you were talking about the reproduction system. Fiyero had argued that love was important. Elphaba had, in turn, shouted at him that maybe the reason she hated romance was because she'd never had any and that she blamed him.

And now, Fiyero was angry. Angry, angry, angry. "Well, never had romance? Fine, if you want romance, let's have romance…despite the fact that I have a _girlfriend_. I know about romance." He took a step closer to her, and she subconsciously stepped back, heart pounding.

"Look, there's wine…ooh, now let's stare into each other's eyes!" His azure eyes burned against her chocolate ones.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba sighed, exasperation and defeat rippling through her broken heart.

"And what else, ooh, kissing's romantic!" And then Fiyero leaned forward and placed his lips on her. She could tell from the beginning it had been meant to be short and sarcastic, but she felt him leaning in slowly, relaxing gradually into the kiss. It was her first, and she loved it. Her heart pounded in her chest as Fiyero pressed against her body, and continued beating when he pulled away.

They just stared each other, too shocked to speak. Elphaba swallowed nervously, for she could see her own feelings reflecting in Fiyero's blue eyes…and not just nervousness and fear.

Just then, Galinda hobbled into the room drunkenly and groaned slightly. "Hey, Fifi…" she giggled softly. "Hi, Elphie…" she laughed. She swayed a bit, and Fiyero quickly caught hold of her. The fact that they were on a moving train didn't really help to strengthen his grip on her.

"You okay, Glin?" he asked her, trying to steady her.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah…Elphie, give me some sugar," she puckered her lips out to her best friend, and Elphaba stifled a snicker. Galinda was really, _really _drunk.

Fiyero exchanged a slightly amused glance with her, before picking Galinda up bridal-style. "Come on, Glinny…I think you've had enough to drink."

Galinda laughed and kicked her feet in the air. "Ha, Elphie, look at my feet!" She accidentally kicked one of her stilettos of, hitting a man on the head.

Once they were out of sight, Elphaba smiled slightly and touched her fingers to her lips. "That was nice."

**A/N: The last moment was me trying to be nice to the Gelphie fans…and another reference to the Big Bang.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**~Madison**


End file.
